Walki canoe zawsze mnie fascynowały
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 4/26 Jones tradycyjnie omawia poprzedni odcinek, ale tym razem, wraz z Meredithem płyną na canoe. Jones: Jak tam ci idzie? Meredith: Dość dobrze, ale kamera już czeka, abyś zapowiedział poprzedni odcinek :) Śmieje się z niego, Jones robi dziwną minę. Jones: Meh. Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki kontynuowano relacje między zawodnikami. Większość z nich jest nadal zaskakująca dla nas wszystkich: Amy i Anna Maria chciały za wszelką cenę pozbyć się Jo, nawet Leshawna odwróciła się przeciwko dresiarce. Niestety, z pomocą Camerona i Geoffa wszyscy sądziliśmy, że prawie pozbyła się jednej ze swoich konkurentek, jednak ta w niespodziewany osób została przegłosowana przez wszystkich. W drużynie drugiej, czyli Potworów, każdy szydził sobie z Harolda, „biedaczek”. Max wplątał się w „łaski” Duncana, a Jo jeszcze ich próbowała sabotować. No nic, gramy już bez tej sabotażystki. W grze jeszcze 12, co dzisiaj zdziałają? Co dziś się stanie? Tego dowiecie się w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! (Czołówka) Czas wolny uczestników Kamper drużyny Sznyclowych Bandziorów Drużyna odnosi drugą porażkę w grze. Stracili już Rodney’a i Jo, ale po ich zachowaniu można stwierdzić, że za swoimi rywalami wcale nie tęsknią, szczególnie Amy i Anna Maria, które się opalają i rozmawiają na temat przyszłości w grze. Amy: Ale ty mi powiedz, jak wyleciała Jo? Przecież jak głosowałam na Geoffa, to powinny paść cztery głosy :’) Anna Maria: Meh. Zastosowałam taką sztuczkę Harolda. Pamiętasz Courtney w TDI? Skrzynka na głosy i... Wydaje dźwięk klucza. Obie potem zaczynają się śmiać. (PZ – Amy): Stara dobra sztuczka. Podoba mi się takie zagranie. Podobne do mojej siostry... no ta, nawet bardzo. Anyway, obrzydliwej dresiary już nie ma. Myślę, że nasza drużyna może już zacząć wygrywać, inaczej odpadnę ja lub Anna Maria. (PZ – Anna Maria): Po takim starcie powinni od razu dać ten milion królowej, bitches. ;) Anna Maria: A właśnie, o co chodzi z tobą i twoją siostrą? Nie oglądałam tych sezonów po tym jak zrezygnowałam, więc co mam wiedzieć dalej. Amy: Długa historia... Sorry, ale nawet jej tobie nie opowiem :| Anna Maria: Trudno. Amy wstała z leżaka i poszła. Anna Maria: Ale powiedziałam coś nie tak? Amy: Nieee, idę się przejść. Anna Maria: Pójść z tobą? Amy: Jak chcesz, to się poopalaj dalej. ;d Anna Maria: I fajnie. Opalenizno, nadchodzę! Poszła się dalej opalać. (PZ – Amy): Cały czas jak jestem w tym sezonie, Samey zaprząta mi myśli. Nie wiem, czy mam nią gardzić, czy wreszcie z nią pogadać, jak odpadnę. Jeśli jej wybaczę, będę musiała znosić to: „O, kochanie. Cieszę się, że wreszcie poszłaś po rozum do głowy i pogodziłaś się ze swoją kochaną młodszą siostrzyczką. Samey tak się cieszy, że wreszcie możecie zostać dla siebie najlepszymi siostrzyczkami. Tak nieporządna dziewczyna jak ty nareszcie pogodziła się z taką kochaną i pracowitą dziewczyną.”. Na samą myśl mam odruchy wymiotne ._. W międzyczasie gdzieś Geoff, Cameron i Leshawna opowiadali o tym, jak im szło w poprzednich sezonach. Geoff: Po Wariackim Wyścigu myślałem, że więcej już się nie pojawię i po Szaleństwach na Planie. Pamiętam ten drugi sezon, ugh, jak mogłem wtedy zapomnieć o Bridgette? Cameron: Omega pewnie chciała się ciebie pozbyć, a potem Bridgette. Wiem, bo oglądałem to dalej. Moim zdaniem Omega zasłużyła na miano antagonistki tego programu... Leshawna: ...i następczyni Courtney z Heather. W sumie, tamta też już nieco się ogarnęła. Pogodziła się z tym co robiła, ale dalej nie rozumiem, o co może mieć pretensje do Gwen. Geoff: Ja tam nic nie mam przeciwko Courtney. Ale Omega mnie zirytowała. Zaczęła mi wmawiać, że Bridgette znajduje się pod numerem 1, a potem gadała do Gwen, aby nic nie mówiła. Leshawna: Ale czego nic nie mówiła? Geoff: Że o tym wiem. Potem zmanipulowała głosami, abym to ja był Tajemniczym Gościem. Ukartowała to razem z Tylerem. Nie chcę wyjść na psychola, ale... ona też pewnie maczała palce w związku z Tylerem i Lindsay. Leshawna: Uuuu Geoff: No wiesz, co... Leshawna: Weź o tym nie przypominaj. Jak ja słyszę o tym „związku”, to aż sama mam ochotę zwymiotować o_O Cameron: W sensie Tyler i Alejandro? Gdzie jest wiadro? :OOOOOOOO Kamper drużyny Skrzydlatych Potworów Drużyna w miarę się cieszyła ze swojego zwycięstwa, głównie Staci i Bridgette. Staci: Cieszę się, że Lightning dla nas wygrał ;D Lightning: Lightning nie wygrał. Dał się podłożyć głupiej Jo >_< Duncan: Ostatecznie dzięki jej oszustwom jednak wygrałeś. Patrzy na łysego Maxa i śmieje się z niego. Duncan: Jeden z najlepszych widoków tego sezonu. Łysy, gruby kurdupel. (PZ – Duncan): A może sobie odpuszczę sobie znęcania się nad Doris? Pora na Maxa. Wkurza już mnie bardziej tym swoim ryjem i szerzeniem pseudozła. Dałbym mu w ryj najchętniej albo podrzucił przeciwnej drużynie, niech się oni z nim męczą ;) Max: Zamknij mordę śmieciu. :) Duncan wyrzuca Maxa za drzwi. Duncan: I więcej mi się nie waż mnie obrażać albo... Przejeżdża palcem po szyi. Max skulił się. (PZ – Max): Fakt. Muszę coś wymyślić, aby mieć znowu włosy. Tylko wtedy się mnie boją. Albo zabić Duncana :DDDDD Popuścił. (PZ – Max): Chyba obsrałem zbroję ;c Sadie: Jak myślicie, będzie odcinek bez eliminacji? Bridgette: Hmmm, nad tym to się też zastanawiałam. W sumie pić mi się chce. Macie kubek? xD Duncan: Widziałaś tu gdzieś maszynę do kubków? Bridgette: Nie bądź śmieszny ;-; Duncan: Nie taki zapał co na Wyspie :) Bridgette: Aha ;-; (PZ – Bridgette): I on próbuje być śmieszny? Nad strumieniem rzeki Bridgette zauważyła strumień i podeszła do niego z kubkiem. Tam tylko widziała Amy, która rzucała kamyki do rzeki i wzdychała. Bridgette: Wszystko w porządku? Amy: Nie... mogłabyś stąd iść? :| Bridgette: W sumie chciałam tylko wziąć wodę. Amy: Chyba ci nie przeszkadzam, prawda? Bridgette podeszła do źródła. W tym czasie Amy zaczęły lecieć łzy z oczu. Bridgette: Powiedz mi, co się stało? :( Amy: Nic się nie stało. Bridgette: Tak to byś nie płakała bez powodu. Amy: Chodzi o moją siostrę... nie lubię za bardzo o niej gadać? Bridgette: Czemu? Amy: Jest oczkiem w głowie rodziców, jest po prostu faworytem wszędzie. Gdzie tylko się pojawi, od razu grono przyjaciół. A ja? „O patrzcie, znowu ta głupia krowa, która myśli o własnym nosie!”. Ostatnio byłam miła dla wszystkich, a oni, że to robię pod publikę! Jakbym chciała przeprosić siostrę, uległabym jej i rodzice znaleźliby kolejny powód, aby ją kochać mocniej. W sumie... wszystko skupia się wokół niej, nie wiem czemu :((( Bridgette: Może nie o to w tym chodzi? :/ Po prostu czujesz się zazdrosna. Albo nawet i zawistna. Gdybym ja miała siostrę, traktowałabym ją jak oczko w głowie, nie pozwoliłabym nikomu jej skrzywdzić. Amy: Może i masz rację... ale co będę ja z tego miała, jeśli... Bridgette: Z czasem ludzie zaczną w tobie dostrzegać miłą, życzliwą osobę. Amy: Ale ty mówisz poważnie? Bridgette: Tak :) Amy popatrzyła nieco zdziwiona na Bridgette. Amy: W sumie, chyba masz rację. Byłaś bardzo miła dla każdego, nawet dla tych, którzy się rzucali do ciebie bez powodu. Bridgette: Czasem działa na to dystans albo przyzwyczajenie. Ty również jeśli chcesz się zmienić, możesz to zrobić. Amy: To będzie trudne ;s Bridgette: Zacznij od podstaw. Z kim masz konflikty tutaj? Amy: Nie lubi mnie tu cała drużyna oprócz Anny Marii. Bridgette: Leshawna, Geoff i Cameron? Ale przecież Geoff jest bardzo sympatyczny! Leshawna to szczera, uczuciowa i twarda babka. Powinnyście znaleźć tylko swój własny język. Amy: Dzięki za rady. Na jej twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech. Bridgette: Też chcesz wodę? Amy: Poproszę. Całą rozmowę obserwowała jedna z osób. Siedziała cicho i niepostrzeżenie. Amy: Całkiem dobra ta woda. Jones korzysta z głośników. Jones: Zapraszam wszystkich nad wodospAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!! Ciągnie go coś w dół i przerywa. Każdy zrywa się i biegnie na miejsce zdarzenia. Wodospad Courtage Wszyscy są przy wodospadzie. Widzą tylko szczątki canoe oraz Mereditha robiącego sztuczne oddychanie Jonesowi. Każdy jest lekko zszokowany. Leshawna: Co się stało? Meredith: Płynęliśmy tym badziewnym canoe... Wskazuje na szczątki drewien i desek. Meredith: A ten stracił przytomność, więc próbuję mu ją odzyskać. Aha, zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, mamy gości. Z prawej strony płynie Kajuta Przegranych, a w niej... Jo i Rodney. Jo: Ohohoho, wygląda na to, że wracamy ;D Dopłynęli. Meredith: E-e. Żadnego „wracamy”. Jesteście tu w ramach ustalenia nowej zasady. Amy: Przecież ona już odpadła. TO WRACA??? Leshawna: Oby nie. Staci: Niech sobie wraca, ja mam na nią wywalone ;-;. Meredith: Nie ma mowy, aby ten babochłop... Jo kopnęła go w kostkę. Jo: Szacunku do ludzi. Leshawna: A czego ty oczekujesz od niego, jak sama nie masz szacunku do nikogo!!! Amy przewraca oczami. Anna Maria: Ooo nie, ta szara, smętna idiotka wraca? To ja rezygnuję! Jo: Spoko, wyrównam stare rachunki z tą złą bliźniaczką ;) Leshawna: Proszę cię bardzo. Amy: Doprawdy? Zero wsparcia? Świerszcz. Leshawna: Nie o to chodzi. Miałam na myśli to, że ta „naczelna komunistka”... Jo: A naczelny grubas przestanie się odzywać? Sadie: Spierdalaj od niej spocona oso. Odpowiedź Sadie wstrząsnęła wszystkich. Jo do niej podeszła. Jo: Coś mi może chcesz przez to powiedzieć, parówo? Sadie: Gówno. Nie zasłużyłaś na ten program. W ogóle! Jo: To fajnie tam masz. A za Katie nie tęsknisz? :* Staci: A za Brick'iem nie tęsknisz? :'))))))) Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać z Jo. Ta dostaje rumieńców. (PZ – Jo): Nie nagrywajcie... -,- Meredith: A w sumie to Brick doskonale do ciebie pasuje. Taka tam cuchnąca... Jo daje mu z pięści w brzuch. Ten się położył. Obok niego stała Scarlett. Scarlett: Musiałeś chyba mocno oberwać :// Dała mu zioła. Scarlett: Napij się. Meredith: N-nie mogę. Wydusił ostatnie słowa i również stracił przytomność, zwijając się z bólu. Natomiast udało mu się ocucić Jonesa. Jones: Co mu się... Amy wskazuje mu na Jo. Jones: Ach... ;-; Patrzy na nią. Jones: Wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie i muszę wam w końcu to powiedzieć. Odwraca się do dwunastki. Jones: Można powrócić w tym programie. Wszyscy: O RLY? :')))))))))) Każdy zbeształ Jonesa olewawczą miną lub śmiechem, lub facepalmem. Scarlett ucisza wszystkich. Scarlett: Sza. Dajcie mu powiedzieć. Jones: Dzięki. No to mam na myśli, że jeśli zostaliście przegłosowani podczas programu, odpływacie kajutą na Bezludną Wyspę. Tam czekacie, aż będą 2 osoby. Jeśli już będą dwie osoby, między nimi toczy się pojedynek. Zazwyczaj jest to forma prostego wyzwania. Kto spisze się lepiej, zostaje na Bezludnej Wyspie i walczy o powrót dalej z następnymi osobami, które odpadną. A komu nie pójdzie, odpada już bez jakichkolwiek szans powrotu. Wszyscy są negatywnie nastawieni do tej reguły. Jones: No co? Przecież każdy ma gorszy dzień. Amy: Lub każdy został wyeliminowany przez wszystkich. Jones: Tu możesz mieć rację, ale... no. Sama widzisz. Taki program. Idzie z Jo i Rodney'em. Po chwili wybudza się Meredith dzięki ziołom od Scarlett. Meredith: Wow. Ale mnie nadal brzuch nawala. Patrzy na rozwalone canoe. Meredith: Chyba będzie powtórka z rozrywki. Skierował wzrok i swoim małym, szyderczym uśmieszkiem dyktował wyzwanie. Meredith: Stoczycie walki na canoe ;) Duncan: A jak mamy je zbudować? Meredith: Powiem ci szczerze, że mnie to nie obchodzi, jak to zbudujesz. Ważne jest, aby dobrze sprawowało W WALCE. Duncan: A takie rzeczy to umiem :) Meredith: Powodzenia. Macie czterdzieści minut od teraz. Zegar odmierza czas. Każdy w popłochu szuka materiałów. Wyzwania Wyzwanie dla wyeliminowanych, Bezludna Wyspa Pojawiamy się ponownie na Bezludnej Wyspie. Kajuta czeka na jednego z nich, a oni gotowi (albo i nie) na wyzwanie. Jones: Pora na zadanie. Widzicie 20 tarcz przed sobą? Waszym celem będzie trafienie wszystkie z łuków. Jo: Prościzna. Jones: To życzę powodzenia >:) Jo i Rodney przygotowują się do strzałów. Po chwili Rodney znowu się kimś zauroczył, a Jo miała już 3-0. (PZ – Jo): To będzie za łatwe :) Jo celuje w kolejne strzały, Rodney za bardzo rozmyśla nad strzałą, w której... Topher doczepił Amy. Po chwili Jo zauważyła jedną tarczę obok tamtej. Jo: Ej, ty, Topher. Suń się. Topher: Dobra. Nieumyślnie Jo trafiła go. Jo: Mówiłam, abyś się odsunął? ;)))) (PZ – Topher): A ja jej pomagam! >:( Jo zestrzeliła trochę tarcz, Rodney tylko jedną. Stosunek wynosił 13-1. Jones: Jak na razie Jo rozgramia Rodney'a. Weź przestań myśleć o Amy. Scarlett patrzy się na sytuację. Scarlett: Chyba można coś zdziałać. Jo zestrzeliła jeszcze dwie tarcze, Scarlett zaczęła pokazywać kartki i coś tam o Amy. Po chwili Rodney się rozpłakał. (PZ – Rodney): Ale jak to ona mnie nie kocha? T__T Rodney zamknął oczy. Po chwili zrobiły się czerwone. Zaczął strzelać niewiarygodnie szybko i celnie. Było 18-12. Jo była naprawdę zaskoczona. (PZ – Scarlett): Łatwo wpłynąć na człowieka. (PZ – Jo): Z czymś takim nie przegram, ooo nie! Jo spudłowała, podczas gdy Rodney wyszukiwał nieco wściekły tarcz z wizerunkiem Amy. Topher też nerwowo patrzył na tę sytuację. Scarlett: Jak ty możesz sabotować, to i ja też tak mogę. Jo strzela, Scarlett wybija to kijem. Jo: CO TY ROBISZ??? Próbuje trafić w Scarlett, niecelnie. Scarlett: Wystarczyło wykonać swobodnych ruch, który pozwolił ominąć twoje nerwowe strzelanie. Przez to jesteś mniej efektywna. 18-16 z przewagą dla Jo. Ta trafiła raz i Rodney dwa razy. 19-18. Oboje zaczynają się pocić, Rodney'owi gniew minął i podszedł do tarczy z Amy. Rodney: Jesteś taka cudowna <3 Klęczy przed jej obrazem i zaczyna znowu ryczeć, jednocześnie słyszy dźwięk dzwonka. Jo zestrzeliła dwudziestą tarczę co oznacza, że wygrała to wyzwanie. Rodney: Jedno jest pewne. Słońce, plaża... Scarlett obezwładniła go patelnią. (PZ – Scarlett): Spróbuję się pozbyć Jo kiedy indziej -,- Jones: Jo wygrywa wyzwanie. To znaczy ona zostaje na Bezludnej Wyspie, a Rodney, papa. Topher próbuje udźwignąc nieprzytomnego Rodneya do kajuty. W międzyczasie... Wyzwanie dla pozostałych, nad wodospadem Większość wykonywała w miarę rzetelnie zadanie narzucone przez zastępcę. Najbardziej robiły wrażenie łódki zrobione przez Amy i Sadie. Można rzec, znały się najbardziej na rzeczy. A tytuł najżałośniejszego canoe otrzymuje łódka zrobiona przez Harolda. Duncan: Lepiej się postaraj, łamago, inaczej jak przez ciebie przegramy, to ty polecisz do domu. Wskazuje na niego palcem i grozi pięścią. Niektórzy zdecydowali się na bardziej radykalne środki. Leshawna i Geoff pracowali przy swoim canoe razem, Anna Maria zaczęła lakierować swój pojazd. Anna Maria: Ekhem, tylko i wyłącznie sweet. Innej opcji przy Annie-marine nie widzę ;) Staci: Ta twoja Annie-marine to gówno. Anna Maria: Wow, ta co gadała o przodkach musiała dorzucić swój „bezcenny” komentarz. Staci rozwala jej łódkę. Staci: Nie mogę na to patrzeć, jak się pastwisz nad tym drewnem. Anna Maria: A ja nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie. Mamy kompromis. Zaczyna się budowa od nowa. Zostało jej pięć minut. Anna Maria: Ktoś mi pomoże? Amy podeszła do niej. Amy: Akurat skończyłam swoją łódkę. Mogę ci pomóc ;) Anna Maria: Dzięki laska ;) W międzyczasie ktoś coś dorzuca do jej canoe. Cameron: Wszystko ok, ale jedno. Każdy go słucha. Cameron: Gdzie będą wiosła? Wszyscy strzelają facepalma. (PZ – Duncan): Cameron? Niby taki mądry, a głupi. Ja mam swoje wiosła. Na wiosłach miał wbite noże, zaczął się śmiać. (PZ – Duncan): Oczywiście żartuję. Zamiast drewna mam metalową rurkę, jak ktoś podskoczy za mocno to solidnie oberwie. Zaciera ręce. (PZ – Max): Jestem... łłłysy. -.-. Jak wygramy to sobie robię maść na porost włosów. (PZ – Staci): Już się nie mogę doczekać, czyja łódka zatonie jako pierwsza. Czas minął. Każdy odchodzi od swoich canoe. Meredith patrzy na wygląd i trzyma coś w torebce podręcznej. Lightning: Co tam masz? Oberwał wiosłem. Potem każdy złapał swoje wiosło, a Maxa powędrowała na drzewo. Max: Rozkazuję ci stamtąd zejść! Wiosło spadło na głowę Maxa. Sadie: Niefortunny zbieg okoliczności :P Max: Dzięki, koleżanko. Sadie podaje mu wiosło. Sadie: Trzymaj, coś ci upadło :) Niektórzy próbują stłumić śmiech, bo sytuacja ich tak rozśmieszyła, że Jones musiał ich ostudzić, trąbiąc im do ucha. Każdy się przeraził. thumb|center|400 px Amy: KURWA!!! Dreszcze. Leshawna: Wszystko w porządku z tobą? Nie musisz przeklinać. Amy spuszcza głowę w dół. (PZ – Amy): Zawodzenie? 100% :\ Jones: Widzę świetne canoe. Ale, co teraz wam Meredith kazał zrobić? Meredith: Chcę sobie poprawić humor po tym, ile ja czasu straciłem >:) Wypycha wszystkie canoe do wody. Meredith: Wasze łódki będą brać udział w walce. Są to na moje oko... : Canoe Royal, Canoe z lakieru, Podwójna łódka i działko minowe, i łódka z sosny kontra cekinowa łódka, metalowa łódka, canoe napędowe z gliny, Canoe z armatą wodną, łódka z aluminium i dwie najlepsze... łódka papierowa oraz łódka ze spinaczy i włóczki. Te dwie ostatnie się rozwaliły, a mina roztopiła canoe aluminiowe. Leshawna: Ha! Trafiony, zatopiony! ;D Po chwili jednak canoe Royal wybuchnęło i obok doszło do eksplozji sosnowej łódki, pewnej łódce odpadły cekiny. Po chwili na łódce z cekinów pojawiła się marionetka, silnik odrzutowy i metalowe wiosła. Duncan: Uhuhu, kto to tak buduje? Bridgette gdzieś lekko się uśmiecha. (PZ – Leshawna): Pachnie mi tu sabotażem. Meredith: Walki czas zacząć, aha. Ruchem wioseł kierujecie swoimi łódkami. Tak przy okazji, jeśli czyjeś canoe się zniszczyło, jego wiosło... trach. Wiosła Amy, Camerona, Harolda, Maxa i Staci połamały się. Meredith: Zostało już was 9? Jones: Czyli jest Leshawna, Geoff i Anna Maria na Bridgette, Duncana, Lightninga i Sadie. Tylko dziwi mnie czemu jest sześć canoe. Geoff: Robiliśmy z Leshawną na spółę. Max: To oszustwo! Wszyscy są zażenowani jego wypowiedzią. Max: Pochwalam to :) Lightning: Ty się czasem nie zesraj z tym oszustwem. Przy Lightningu do oszustw... Leshawna wykonała ruch wiosłem. Działko minowe rozwaliła canoe Lightninga. Lightning: ...nie dochodzi ._. Leshawna: Uhuhu, zatopiłam już drugi statek? :d Geoff: Ciekawe, co lewa strona potrafi. Lewa strona powodowała ruch canoe. Geoff: Aha. To ok. Każdy zaczyna nawigować. Canoe Leshawny+Geoffa cały czas próbowało dogonić canoe Bridgette, Anna Maria swoją Anne-Marie ignorowała, wolała się poopalać. Duncan i Sadie zdecydowali się na rozwalenie jej canoe. Anna Maria: Moje Anne-Marine!!! Jej wiosło się łamie. Ta tylko uroniła łzę. Meredith: W miarę szybki pojedynek. Już mi się podoba. Sadie i Duncan próbowali dogonić canoe Geoffa i Leshawny. Bridgette zastawiła sidła tamtej dwójce, tamta jednak musiała się pozyć części canoe i jednego działa, aby ruszyć dalej. Sadie i Duncan zakradli się z obu stron, aby zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Chwila nieuwagi i... canoe Duncana wyleciało w powietrze, tak samo jak Amy. Sadie: Ohohoho :/. Zdecydowała się na samodzielną gonitwę za canoe Leshawny i Geoffa. Bridgette schowała się w podwodnej jaskinii i tam zastawiła sporo min. Po chwili tak szybko, jak się tam pojawiła, znów wszyscy mogli ją ujrzeć. Leshawna: Za nią! Bridgette: Czemu się na mnie uwzięłaś? XD Sadie również dołączyła do gonitwy. Geoff i Leshawna wiedzieli, że ich canoe jest jedyną szansą na wygraną tego wyzwania. Zabawa „W berka” trwała dziesięć minut, dopóki canoe Bridgette poważnie się nie uszkodziło o wielką skałę. Gdzieś obok dało się usłyszeć muzykę „My Heart Will Go On” od Celine Dion. Geoff celuje działkiem minowym, canoe Bridgette się niszczy. A obok ta piękna muzyczka. thumb|center|400 px Sadie: :') Po chwili jednak sama odpala mini-bombę podwodną i rzuca w canoe Geoffa+Leshawny. Po chwili ich canoe rozrywa się na osiem części, ich wiosła zostają zniszczone, a canoe Sadie zostało ostatnim statkiem podczas tej krótkiej, dynamicznej, zaskakującej wojny. Skrzydlate Potwory: O TAK! :D Jones: Skrzydlate Potwory wygrywają trzecie wyzwanie pod rząd! ;) Każdy unosi Sadie do góry, po chwili jednak przestają ze względu na jej wagę. Amy tylko ma rozkapryszoną minę. (PZ – Amy): Pakuj się do domu, Amy. Dziś wiesz, że oni współpracują, a ciebie odeślą do domu... Jones pociesza Sznyclowe Bandziory. Jones: Moje kochane łamagi, a mówi się do trzech razy sztuka. Chyba w tym przypadku, bo dziś odpuszczam wam eliminację. Amy i Leshawna: Super! :D (PZ – Leshawna): Gdyby odpadł ktoś z nas, w życiu nie poradzilibyśmy sobie w czwórkę. Stanowimy już w miarę porządny zespół, a Amy? W miarę się ogarnęła, ale dalej będę na nią uważała przy okazji. Każdy się cieszy lub odczuwa ulgę. Jones: Rodney już na pewno nie powróci, Amy nie zostanie wyeliminowana, a Sznyclowe Bandziory po raz trzeci na dnie. Czy jednak podniosą się z poziomu porażki? Odpowiedź na te i inne nurtujące pytania znajdziecie w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki